<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Our lives are in Turmoil by TheSoggySchuyler4</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27327859">Our lives are in Turmoil</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSoggySchuyler4/pseuds/TheSoggySchuyler4'>TheSoggySchuyler4</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>We have a lifetime of Love to share [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Amputation, Angst, Childhood Friends, Childhood Trauma, Daniel Sousa Needs a Hug, Daniel's mom (mentioned), Daniel's sister - Freeform, F/M, Kid Skye | Daisy Johnson, Panic Attacks, Skye | Daisy Johnson Needs a Hug, kid Daniel Sousa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:47:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27327859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSoggySchuyler4/pseuds/TheSoggySchuyler4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of how Daniel lost his leg, and how they dealt with it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>We have a lifetime of Love to share [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Our lives are in Turmoil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Trigger warnings: Car accident, Hospitals, Panic attack, Amputation</p>
<p>I would like to put a disclaimer that, to my knowledge, I have never had a panic attack. I don't know how it feels. I've tried my best to follow guidance online on how to write it, and I really hope it comes across okay, but let me know if there's something I could do to improve it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She couldn’t breathe. She couldn’t- there was a pressure on her chest and her lungs weren’t working properly and she could hear screaming in the distance. She ran a trembling hand over the matted fur of her favourite toy- Daniel’s toy. It was so faded now, the softness rubbed away in several places, but the texture remained a constant comfort for her.</p>
<p>“Daisy. Daisy, can you hear me?” Phil’s voice sounded muffled, like he was talking through a brick wall, but Daisy glanced desperately in the direction she thought it had come from. There was no one there, and Daisy started to panic even more, her mind conjuring up violent, graphic images of where he might be. Arms tightened around her, and Phil’s voice came again, the vibrations melting into her skin.</p>
<p>“I’m here, Daisy. I’m here. How can I help?”</p>
<p>Daisy relaxed into Phil’s embrace, finally letting out a tiny sob. She had learnt a long time ago not to cry, but she was too exhausted from the panic and fear to hold back any further.</p>
<p>“Tell me again.” She whispered, her voice croaky and barely audible against the rushing of blood in her ears.</p>
<p>“Daisy-” She could practically hear the frown in his voice, the hesitance to put her through those words again, but she needed to hear it.</p>
<p>“Please?”</p>
<p>Phil was silent for a moment, and Daisy began to shift, wondering what was happening, but he held her tightly, running a hand through her hair.</p>
<p>“Daniel and his mom were in a car accident. Nobody died, but they had to amputate on Daniel’s leg. He lost his leg, Daisy. It’s gone.” He spoke gently, keeping his voice low and soothing. Daisy looked up.</p>
<p>“Which one?”</p>
<p>Phil paused, the question clearly throwing him for a loop.</p>
<p>“Sorry?”</p>
<p>“Because if it’s the left one, then that’s awful ‘cos it’s so pretty, but his right one has a little scar and he hates it. Was it his right one daddy?”</p>
<p>She forced herself not to stiffen at the unintentional slip. Though she had been calling Phil variations of dad and daddy in her head for a while, she had never said it out loud. That wasn’t okay. It was forbidden. She couldn’t say things like that. It would get her sent back. Phil’s eyebrow twitched slightly but he didn’t react.</p>
<p>“It was his right one, yes.”</p>
<p>Daisy nodded slowly, thinking it over. Daniel was going to be so sad that he’d lost his leg, but they could still play tons of games, and lots of spies had horrible gruesome injuries. She had actually had a few nightmares after watching a slightly too grownup spy programme where someone’s eye had been mechanical, but Phil didn’t need to know that. The main thing was that he wasn’t going anywhere. At least, she didn’t think-</p>
<p>“He’ll come back, right? He’ll come back home?”</p>
<p>Phil’s face shifted minutely, and he nodded emphatically.</p>
<p>“Yes, Daisy. He’s coming home. Not straight away, but he’ll be back.”</p>
<p>“Okay,” Daisy looked around for a second before jumping up, “Where are the plasters Phil? I need to find a Bucky Barnes one to give Daniel for his leg.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>They had been stood outside of the hospital for going on twenty minutes. Daisy tightened her grip on her favourite toy and squinted up at the building. It wasn’t one she had ever actually been to before, but it had the same smell, the same coldness.</p>
<p>“We don’t have to go in, you know.” Phil spoke up from beside her. Daisy looked at him like he was stupid.</p>
<p>“We have plasters, Phil. We gotta give them to Daniel.”</p>
<p>“I just mean…” Phil trailed off, looking for the right words, “Daniel wouldn’t be upset if you couldn’t do it. He gets it. We all get it. Hospitals aren’t good for you. We won’t hold it against you if you can’t visit him.”</p>
<p>Daisy turned back to the building, watching as a couple of doctors headed out of the doors and collapsed onto a nearby bench.</p>
<p>“Do you have any headphones?” She asked thoughtfully. Phil began to smile.</p>
<hr/>
<p>It wasn’t so bad with the headphones in. Daisy couldn’t hear any of the crying, or the yells from the doctors, or the beeps. She marched forward, allowing Phil to gently nudge her in the right direction at junctions, and kept her eyes to the wall ahead. Phil eventually tapped her on the shoulder, nodding towards a private room. They had made it. She hesitated, tempted to keep the music playing, but then reached up and pulled them off. The world washed back in and Daisy cringed.</p>
<p>“Daisy?”</p>
<p>She shook her head.</p>
<p>“Let’s just go.” Daisy muttered, shoving the door open.</p>
<p>The first thing that occurred to Daisy was that Daniel wasn’t alone. There was a young woman slouched on the chair beside him, reading a thick and boring looking book, who glanced up as they entered.</p>
<p>“Hello?” She murmured, looking a little confused. Phil hurried in after Daisy and winced when he saw the woman.</p>
<p>“Kathleen, I’m sorry. We didn’t realise you were already here. Daisy and I can wait outside if-”</p>
<p>Daisy looked up at him in horror and opened her mouth to tell him that no, they could not wait outside, but Kathleen got there first.</p>
<p>“No need. I’m sure Daniel would much rather chat to you than hang out with his annoying big sister. Isn’t that right Daniel?”</p>
<p>Some part of Daisy registered that this was Daniel’s elusive sister (who was significantly older, and in college, so not around very much, if at all), but she was far more interested in Daniel himself. She turned her attention to the bed, pointedly ignoring the wires, and the white, and the beep, beep bee-</p>
<p>“Daniel?” Kathleen prompted again. Daisy tilted her head. He <em>looked</em> mostly still the same- at least the parts she could see- but it didn’t seem very much like him. He wasn’t smiling at all, for one, and his eyes were red rimmed and droopy. Daisy had never seen Daniel sad, much less on the brink of tears, and it kind of freaked her out.</p>
<p>“I brought you Bucky Barnes plasters.” She blurted out. Daniel glanced up briefly, before going back to studying his hands. Daisy frowned, thrusting them at him. They had visited three different stores to find ones that properly showed off Bucky Barnes’ shiny metal arm, and Daisy had been very proud of the eventual find. Daniel’s lack of a reaction was frustrating, to say the least.</p>
<p>“Daisy,” Phil began gently, leaning down so he was on her level, “If Daniel isn’t feeling up to it, maybe we could come back later? We could get some food first.”</p>
<p>“No,” Daisy shook her head fiercely, and moved closer to Daniel’s head, still holding out the plasters, “I won’t be able to force myself into a hospital again. I have to tell Daniel,” She frowned and started again, “I have to tell you that I’m still going to be your best friend. I don’t care how many legs you got. Who needs two legs anyway? All the best pirates only have one, and spies have lots of cool special gadgets designed for missing limbs. You could have, like, lasers shooting out of your pinky!”</p>
<p>“I’m not a spy, Daisy.” Daniel muttered finally, sounding miserable, “I don’t have a right leg anymore. That’s it. I can’t run around or play properly at all.”</p>
<p>Daisy floundered. She didn’t really know what to say to that. Finally, she shrugged.</p>
<p>“Then we’ll find games that you <em>can </em>play. I’m not leaving you behind, Daniel Sousa. Never ever ever.”</p>
<p>Daniel peered up at her.</p>
<p>“But-”</p>
<p>Daisy fixed him a fierce look.</p>
<p>“Never.” She repeated, before leaning slightly closer and lowering her voice, “And you aren’t allowed to leave me either,” She whispered, “Everyone leaves me, but you aren’t allowed to. You’re mine, okay? You’re not going anywhere.”</p>
<p>Daniel blinked back tears.</p>
<p>“Okay” He mumbled, and he began to smile.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>